Warriors: Rebirth
by Effina Solaris
Summary: Ever since the Dark Forest won the lake territory, the Clans dispersed, becoming loners and rogues. However, when four cats realize their true history, will they be able to bring the Clans back? Rated T for later chapters. Please read and review!
1. Allegiances and History of the Clans

_**Warriors: Rebirth**_

Allegiances

Lightningstrike- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Streamfrost- grey tom with ice blue eyes

Breezestorm- pale brown tom with amber eyes

Darkheart- black she-cat with dark grey eyes

Honeyflower- brown she-cat with long fur and feathery tail with white tip amber eyes (OC of ZL)

Fireblaze- brilliantly orange furred she-cat with lighter orange stripes (OC of SP)

Sparkstorm- gray tabby she-cat with white front paws, underbelly, and tail tip; one blue eye and one amber eye (OC of RD)

Darkfire- black and ginger tom with amber eyes (OC of AJ)

Spottedback- white tom with a big black patch running from the top of his head to the lower back and black spots on each side and three black rings on the tail and a black tip with green eyes (OC of SD)

Splashsong- white she cat with grey and black patches with a black spot across her right eye, with blue eyes (OC of BC)

Wolfsong- a long haired she-cat with one blue eye and one green (OC of GB)

Echofur- light grey she cat with silver paws and pale blue eyes (OC of AC)

Tanglenose- short-haired black she-cat with green eyes (OC of NW)

Rowansplash- tall brown tabby tom with light green eyes and light brown patches (OC of AP)

Sweetspark- creamy brown she-cat with sparkling blue eyes (OC of CR)

Starlight- white she-cat with brown eyes (OC of AR)

Brackencloud- light brown tom with dark brown legs, brown eyes and one white paw (OC of CS)

Bluefire- unusually blue tom with fiery red eyes (OC of YC)

Twisterheart- ginger she-cat with green eyes (OC of HS)

Hawkleap- dark ginger tabby tom with fierce green eyes (OC of SD)

Greysong- a pretty grey she cat with white tabby stripes and green eyes (OC of JD)

Sunstream- golden she-cat with cream underbelly and lime green eyes, cream paws and tail tip (OC of MD)

Rainheart- chocolate brown she-cat with robin egg blue eyes (OC of FE)

Rose- ginger tom with white tail tip and underbelly with green eyes

Lily- grey tom with teal eyes and black stripes

Willow- silver tom with white stripes and a black tail tip with gold eyes

Fern- tortoiseshell and white tom with dark grey eyes

*Just a reminder, all cats you see in StarClan and Hollyleaf are copyrighted by Erin Hunter and HarperCollins. Lightningstrike, Streamfrost, Breezestorm, Darkheart, Rose, Lily, Willow, and Fern are copyrighted to me. All other original characters are denoted in parentheses.*

History

Firestar crouched low, prepared for the fight of his life. He had already witnessed the death of his kin, and the Three, who were supposed to hold the power of the stars in their paws. _This is it. _He thought this to himself with a shudder. When the Dark Forest had attacked, the Clans had been unprepared. Now, all his Clan lay dead around his paws, along with the bodies of WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan warriors. He had already expected to be dead, being on his last life, but Tigerstar had held him for last.

He looked toward Tigerstar, who snarled. "Prepare for defeat, _kittypet._" The insult was hurled maliciously at Firestar, who shrugged it off. He had heard it too often, even though it had been moons since he had ever touched a Twoleg. Tigerstar jumped, and sank his teeth into Firestar's neck.

Firestar continued to claw viciously at Tigerstar's stomach, who hissed, "You'll never kill me." As more of the Dark Forest warriors started to come forward to help, Tigerstar yowled, "No! I will kill him alone!" Firestar felt himself growing weaker, and wondered how long he could hold on. Suddenly, he caught a sweet scent.

Sandstorm murmured in his ear, "It's ok Firestar. You can let go. StarClan has seen how strongly you have fought, but they are powerless right now. It is your time. Come, this battle will be fought another day."

Firestar winced and yelped, "Help me StarClan!" Then, using all of his control, he relaxed his muscles to allow Tigerstar to kill him. As the black wave washed over him for the final time, he thought with despair _Great StarClan, why have you called so many, and why has the Dark Forest won this battle?_

Tigerstar's teeth left his victim's neck, and he raised his head in victory. "Today," he called, "we have taken our vengeance!" During his proclamation, all the Dark Forest warriors began caterwauling their victory to the sky.

Far away, eight Clan cats watched, horrified that what had once been their home was lost, and that their life style, which had protected them for seasons, had been defeated. One of the cats spoke, dazed, and her voice was somber. "The warrior code is dead."


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Wind stirred the waters of a pool long overgrown with grass and moss as a ginger tom walked slowly to its surface. He stared into its depths, intrigued by what he saw. As he looked away, a grey she-cat, her pelt luminated by the moon's dim beams, slowly began to speak.

"You've seen something, Firestar?" she rasped with a voice long unused.

The ginger tom turned, and nodded. "Gather the others," he told her. "We have reason to hope again."

Before the grey she-cat could turn, other cats began coming from the shadows of rocks and trees. They all showed signs of hardship, and many had begun to fade away, though stars could still be seen in their pelts.

The last cat to come, a white tom with black paws, stepped forward. "Why have you called us here? Our Clans have been long gone. We have been defeated." His words were not met with defiance, as they once would have been, but with a murmur of agreement. He looked around before continuing, "What hope is there? Any cat not killed in the Final Stand went to become loners, or rogues."

Firestar spoke again. "I have had a sign."

With this announcement, muttering broke out until a black and white tom with a long tail called out above the rest. "Bluestar, is this true?"

The grey she-cat beside Firestar rose and padded forward. "It is, Tallstar. Firestar has seen something, a sign of great hope." As she spoke, a grey she-cat with amber eyes stalked forward until she stood directly in front of the pool. Bluestar nodded her head with respect. "Yellowfang, do you see what Firestar has?" she asked the older she-cat with caution.

For moments, Yellowfang said nothing. When she looked up, her eyes held a victorious gleam that hadn't been seen since the Final Stand had taken place. "Yes," she told all the cats gathered. "I can confirm what Firestar has said." Suddenly, her voice became smooth, as she said almost unconsciously, "There will be four who can raise the Four from the ashes."

As all the cats took in her words, a tortoiseshell she-cat rose and came forward. "Even if this prophecy is true," she spoke softly, "we have no way of choosing four cats, or of getting in contact with them."

A white tom with blue eyes rose. "Spottedleaf, the cats who disbanded must tell stories about us. Surely, somewhere we can send dreams to the four chosen cats, descended of each Clan, and tell them of what their task is."

"What if we choose the wrong cats, Cloudtail?" Spottedleaf challenged.

Firestar broke in. "Then we trust them to do what they can not to fail. So, StarClan willing-" At this point, many of the cats gathered winced. They hadn't called themselves 'StarClan' since the Final Stand had ended in disaster. "-we will choose the four to bring here, to the Moonpool."

The white tom with black paws rose. "I would like to choose for what was once my Clan." He staggered over to the Moonpool, and in its reflection appeared the image of a black she-cat, with dark eyes. "This is the daughter of Dawnpelt and Scorchfur. They became mates after becoming loners."

Tallstar stepped forward next. "Very well, Blackstar. Here is my choice." Like before, the image of a pale brown tom appeared. "He is a kit of Heathertail and Leaftail, who mated because they were the last of our Clan. They wanted to keep our blood pure," he finished, glancing at Bluestar before leaving.

Bluestar replied challengingly, "Pure blood isn't the mark of a warrior. That's why I choose a cat who carries Firestar's blood." The image of a ginger she-cat with brilliant eyes gleamed in the pool. "She is the daughter of Dovewing and Bumblestripe. Most of us realize that the Three, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing, are now dead. However, they have not lost the powers of the stars and are here with us to give their help when necessary." Many of the Clan looked over and gave the Three, who were silently watching the choosings, a nod of approval.

Finally, a cat who looked similar to Bluestar in every aspect walked up. She spoke with as much authority as did the other leaders, though quieter. "The cat I choose is not only from what used to be RiverClan. His father is a brave warrior, and his mother is an excellent hunter." The image of a gray tom filled the pool. "He is from Stormfur and Brook's second litter. Being both RiverClan and Tribe will give him an advantage, I believe." The image disappeared, and the she-cat stepped back, nodding to Firestar.

Firestar lifted his head, and spoke with conviction. "We can send signs and do our best to help, but even that may not be enough. Go now leaders, and watch over your cats well." As his last words rang out among StarClan, moonbeams shot down, turning his ginger pelt to flame for the first time in many moons.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There was still no prey in the forest. The ginger she-cat was tired of going to sleep hungry every night. _Maybe I'll begin looking for somewhere different tomorrow… _she thought drowsily as she settled into her nest. Within moments, she had drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, she thought she had gone mad. Her nest had disappeared, and in it's place was a leafy forest full of life. She cautiously padded forward, curious about her new surroundings but wary to not get lost. Finding a stream, she followed it against its current, every now and then spotting movements in the bushes. She considered hunting, but decided it was too risky right now. Suddenly, she heard a piercing yowl cry out "Lizard dung! Where am I?"

Racing toward the top of the slope, the she-cat was surprised to find three other cats that looked just as confused as she felt. Walking down slowly, she asked, "Is everything ok here?"

One of the cats, a jet black she-cat, answered in a frenzy. "Ok? OK? No, everything is not "ok" here. I woke up here! I should be at home!"

Another cat, a grey tom, answered, "We're fine. Although judging from your expression, you woke up here too, did you not?"

The first she-cat replied, "Yes. Do you know if it's safe to hunt? I haven't eaten in days."

The fourth cat, a brown wiry tom, spoke up. "I tried, the rustlings you see vanish if you pounce on them. It's really weird…" he trailed off.

The first tom to speak began again. "I'm Stream. The others are-"

Before he could finish, the jet black she-cat interjected, "I don't need you to introduce me Stream. I'm perfectly capable of doing it myself." She turned to the other she-cat and added, "Name's Dark. Make one wrong move and I will shred you. Understand?"

The ginger she-cat dipped her head and replied, "My name is Lightning, but I haven't been called anything in a long time."

The brown tom spoke slowly, "I think my name was Breeze. Lightning, we believe that the three of us," nodding toward Stream and Dark, "live near a similar place. Do you live near a forest by a moor with a river running through the middle of them both?"

Lightning was shocked. "I always have. My mother even kitted me there. Times are so hard though… I was planning on traveling somewhere different tomorrow."

Stream replied, "So was I," while Dark and Breeze dipped their heads in assent. "I believe we were all brought here before we could move our nests."

Lightning carefully picked her words out. "Even if that's so, why now and not earlier than this?"

Breeze added on to Lightning's question with one of his own. "Why the four of us, and not some other loners?"

Stream shook his head, and replied, "I'm afraid I don't have those answers."

Dark narrowed her eyes, and her voice became a hiss. "Well, if I find out who's done it, they're going to be lizard dung." Suddenly, she stopped talking and looked into the forest.

Stream went over to her and asked in a soothing voice, "Dark, what is it?"

Dark replied, "I- I'm not sure. It looked like there were stars in the forest, but then they all disappeared."

"Do you mean something similar to StarClan?" Lightning queried.

Breeze was taken aback. "How do you know of StarClan? I thought I was the only one!"

Stream shook his head. "I know of them too Breeze, and I daresay Dark knows about them."

Dark nodded her head, and her eyes grew misty. "My parents were part of a Clan, but left… They told me about StarClan though."

"That would be the reason the four of you are here." A new voice rang throughout the forest. "I'm glad to see you all are getting to know each other; that will prove useful in moons to come."


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lightning and the others turned to see four new cats coming down the slope toward them. These cats seemed to be emitting light from their fur, but as they got closer Lightning saw that the light was really specks in the cats' fur, similar to stars like Dark had claimed to see earlier.

The first newcomer spoke again. "You four seem to be strong young cats despite the hardship that you have already been facing."

Stream raised his tail tentatively. "Not to be rude, but who are you and why have you brought us here?"

The second newcomer purred with laughter. "Just like Stormfur. I am Mistystar, former leader of RiverClan- or at least, what used to be RiverClan. The one that's so eager to start business," flicking her tail at the first speaker, a white tom with black paws, "is Blackstar, former leader of what used to be ShadowClan. Firestar is the ginger tom and is a former ThunderClan leader, and Tallstar is the black and white tom, former WindClan leader."

Dark stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. Now, can we get our questions answered please? I'm tired of waiting for an answer."

Blackstar chuckled. "Dark, you are just like your grandmother, Tawnypelt. Calm down, we have a story to tell you first."

Mistystar motioned for the younger cats to sit. After they got comfortable, Firestar began. "You must all understand this happened before you were born, and has impacted your lives in ways you cannot imagine. I am going to tell you the full story, and then each Clan leader will tell you what your parents did following what I tell you.

"You all have heard of StarClan, I remember you saying it when we walked up. However, not all cats go there. There is a place for cats that walked a path of shadows, and did not deserve a place in the stars. We call it the Place of No Stars, or simply the Dark Forest. Little did StarClan know that these cats had learned how to enter the dreams of the living, and were training them while they slept to fight their Clanmates. We had a spy among them, Ivypool, who told us when the battle was. We also had the aid of the Three, who had the power of the stars in their paws. However, what we didn't have were numbers. The Dark Forest had more cats than us, and Ivypool, despite her well-meaning attempts to get us the time of the battle, could not tell us the exact time. The Clans were caught unprepared, and even StarClan could not help them even though we fought with all of our strength.

"The battle was a massacre, with the bodies of dead cats were everywhere. If a live cat were to stir on the battlefield, he would be killed immediately. The Dark Forest not only killed the cats on StarClan's side, they killed the cats on their side so that they would be able to be rewarded for their heinous deed. Two of the Three were killed that day, brought down by merciless claws."

Tallstar spoke, his eyes unseeing. "We aren't sure how, but all of your parents managed to escape, one of which was sent away when we saw the battle was being lost. Breeze, your parents were warriors of my Clan. After the battle, they moved far away from Clan territory and became mates, and you were then kitted. Later on, both your parents died due to a fox attack."

Mistystar then spoke, her voice filled with sorrow. "Stream, you know your parents were formerly of the mountains. They left there because they felt the new Stoneteller blamed them just as much as the old Stoneteller for the hardships the Tribe endured. When they were going to ThunderClan, where they were normally welcome the most, they met Lightning's parents who told them what had happened. You were kitted near Breeze, but grew up with Lightning. After both your mother and Lightning's mother died from water-poisoning, your father and Lightning's father, who were half-brothers, decided it would be best to go separate ways with you both. Later, your father died from a fox trap, and you became the cat you are today."

Blackstar rose from where he was sitting, eyes narrowed. "Your parents were mates in my Clan, Dark. After the battle, you were born along with your siblings, although your siblings died of greencough that leaf-bare. Your mother and father died a couple seasons later of a mysterious illness that not even StarClan has seen."

"Lightning, after your father took you away, he got into a fight with a she-cat over territory. He was badly injured, but lived until you were able to take care of yourself," Firestar finished.

"That's all very well, but why are you here?" Stream asked somewhat impatiently.

Tallstar stood, a gleam in his eye. "StarClan, for the first time in moons, has received a prophecy."


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Breeze spoke slowly, making sure each word he said was clear. "A prophecy? What exactly do you mean?"

Firestar answered confidently. "We mean that StarClan has received an omen about what is to come."

Dark bared her teeth. "What does this prophecy say, exactly?"

Mistystar spoke carefully. "'There will be four who can raise the Four from the ashes.' is what the prophecy says. We believe that the four who can raise the Clans again are the four of you."

Tallstar added on, "Your names symbolize the Clans. There could be no other better choices for rebuilding the Clans."

Stream interjected, "Hold on. Stormfur always told me that the Clans were separated by rivalry and the warrior code. He said it made them strong and loyal."

Blackstar snorted. "Yeah, that held true in times of peace. If there was a time of unified danger, such as the battle against Scourge, the Great Journey, or the Final Stand, we would join together. The Clans' separation not only made them strong, it made us all appreciate that we needed the other three Clans to uphold the balance of life in the forest.

Lightning, silent while the story of the Final Stand had been told, spoke up. "I'll go. If you received a prophecy, then count me in. I want to rebuild the Clans to their former glory and honor."

Dark spun around, her grey eyes wide with disbelief. "Have toads started jumping in your brain? These cats are asking us to risk our lives to rebuild something that was important to them. We have nothing to do with this."

Lightning evenly replied, "This was important to my mother and father. I want to know why they loved Clanlife like they did, and what their conviction was to fight the Final Stand until they left suddenly. I want to know why their Clan was so important to them. My father told me so many stories that I need to find out more."

Stream raised his tail. "Firestar, you mentioned 'the Three' while telling us about the Final Stand. What or who was that?"

Firestar looked solemn. "The Three had extraordinary powers, or as the prophecy put it, the power of the stars in their paws. Jayfeather was our medicine cat, and though he was blind, he was able to see clearly in his dreams, and could walk in the dreams and memories of others. Lionblaze was able to fight in any battle without the chance of harm in the mortal world. Dovewing could hear and see over great distances. During the Final Stand, Tigerstar and Hawkfrost killed both Jayfeather and Lionblaze. That's when I sent Dovewing away from battle. Lightning, Dovewing is your mother, and is also with StarClan. She and the others are willing to help in any way possible."

Stream nodded to Firestar and said, "I'll go as well. Lightning can't go by herself, and this seems to be a way for us to all move to prey-rich territory, provided Dark and Breeze join us."

Breeze looked up at Stream and dipped his head. "Very well, I'll join you all. I know a bit about herbs, so I can act as medicine cat until we get an official one."

Dark let out an exasperated hiss and said, "Fine. I'm coming, but don't think for one second you can boss me around."

Blackstar stood. "Good. You will all need each other in moons to come."

Mistystar follwed suit and added, "The Moonpool is going to be your first destination. Along the way you will find others that will aid and join you to reform the Clans."

Stream waved his tail. "Moonpool? I thought we were headed for the former Clan territories."

Firestar walked over to him and said, "The Moonpool is where you will be able to communicate with us freely. Someone who is well-versed in the warrior code is also waiting there."

Tallstar was the last to rise. "We will watch over you. Meet tomorrow at sunhigh and leave, heading toward the setting sun. Good luck, and we will be with you."

With that, the four cats faded away, leaving the faint glimmer of stars where they had been standing only moments before.

Lightning was the first to speak. "So, where should we meet tomorrow?"

Dark stepped forward. "I say at the twisted tree by the river. That will give us all a good sleep, and we can try to catch prey before we head out."

Stream nodded. "We meet there at sunhigh." Breeze nodded at this and curled up in some bracken, disappearing within a few moments. Stream turned to the two she-cats. "You both need your rest, so I suggest doing like Breeze." Lightning headed over to some moss and curled up. Within seconds she was fast asleep again.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weak light filtered into Lightning's den. She yawned and stretched, prepared for what lay ahead. As she thought back to her dream, she remembered what Tallstar had told them all. _We will be watching over you. _Lightning shook herself free of the dream, ready to discover the life that her parents had loved so much. As she walked out of her den for the last time, she was ambushed.

"OOOOOOOF!" she huffed as the breath was drained from her body by the force that had landed on her. She rolled over and leapt up, looking around and seeing a brown she-cat with a plume-like tail tipped with white.

The she-cat purred with delight. "Admit it Lightning, you had no idea I was there! Finally I won! I actually bested you at stalking."

Lightning snorted with aggravation. "Honey, why did you choose today to do that? I have to go, and I don't need a distraction."

Honey wilted. "You said keep trying, and I did. Besides, where are you going? We were supposed to go hunting today! Lightning, you really aren't looking well. Did you get enough sleep?"

"Honey," Lightning said slowly, "I am fine. We cannot go hunting today, there is no prey to hunt, remember? Since you're here, I want to tell you that I won't be returning after today. Some friends and I are going to find a new place and-" She broke off, wondering if she should tell Honey about what the StarClan cats had said. Then she realized Honey wouldn't be tough enough, and shook the feeling off. "Honey, I'm sorry. You can't come."

Honey bristled, and her hackles raised. "You just don't want me to come because you don't think I'm strong enough to make a long journey. Let's get something straight Lightning, I am not the sickly kit that you found many moons ago! If you don't want to let me come, I'll follow behind you. No one here likes me, and you're my only friend. I want to make more friends, and this is my chance."

Lightning stepped back, shocked at how fierce Honey sounded. Then she noticed Honey was right, Honey had grown a lot from when she was a young kit that continually got sick. "Ok Honey, you can come. Just be warned, this will be harder than you think."

Honey bounced up, excited. "Oh thank you Lightning! I promise I won't be trouble."

Lightning just shook her head. "Come on, we need to try to eat before we meet with the others."

They crept closer toward the river, where both cats were able to catch a couple of voles. Lightning then lead Honey toward the twisted tree, where they found Stream, Dark, and Breeze waiting patiently.

As they neared, Dark's eyes widened. "What is that?" she asked incredulously.

Lightning replied warily, "It's my friend, Honey. She wanted to come, although I didn't know how much to tell her."

Honey burst in, her eyes flashing. "Lightning is way more than a friend to me. She's given me care when I was sick as a kit. I need to be with her."

"The thing is, if you come with us, you need to be really strong. You must be able to handle anything. Our journey is not one to be taken lightly," Stream warned her.

Honey scoffed, "Yes, because finding a new spot to hunt requires such seriousness."

Breeze look at Lightning and said, "We may as well just tell her everything. It won't harm her to know, and it may dissuade her." He turned to Honey and asked, "Have you ever heard of the four Clans and StarClan?"

Honey replied, "Yes, Lightning would tell me the stories her mother and father would tell her, and they sound really cool. She said her parents lived that life."

Dark growled, "All of our parents did, and that's why we're here. StarClan has challenged us to rebuild those Clans."

"You all have bees in your brains!" Honey declared. Turning to Lightning, she asked, "Do you believe this load of mouse dung?"

Lightning said, "Yes, I do. I met these cats last night in a dream. How do you think I knew to come here?"

Honey's eyes grew wide, and she whispered, "I think you've gone insane! Now I know I'm going with you!"

Breeze looked at her and said, "I hope you keep up. We have a long journey ahead."

Honey nodded her head and said, "Don't worry about me, I have energy. Be worried about yourself."

Lightning whispered to Stream, "She's a bit cheeky. Don't pay her any mind."

Stream replied back, "I'm not going to. Dark, on the other hand, looks as though she's willing to tear Honey's head off." Then he address the group. "It's sunhigh, and Tallstar said that we should leave now. We head toward the setting sun, with StarClan's blessing. Remember, we aren't doing this for us, we're doing this for StarClan to fulfill their prophecy."

Lightning quickly added, "This journey is how we are going to learn the warrior code, as well as many other survival skills needed for living in a group. We get to see what our parents saw in this life, and why they try to ingrain those stories in our heads."

Breeze gave a tense nod. "Right, let's go."

One by one, each cat took a last look at what used to be their home before turning and walking toward the sunset.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lightning flopped down on the moss after another weary day of traveling. She and her companions had been searching for the Moonpool for about half a moon now, but with no luck. Pausing a moment to lick her weary paws, Lightning began to wish the StarClan cats would give them guidance instead of letting them blindly try to find their way about. Shaking her head, she realized that there was no use fretting over matters that she couldn't handle.

Taking her mind off of unpleasant thoughts, she turned her attention to Honey. The young she cat had been keeping up well, she admitted to herself ruefully, never complaining when the traveling got tough and always finding enough food for more than herself. _Could Honey really have a fate as a warrior? _The question blazed through Lightning's mind not for the first time, but before she had a chance to think about it she was interrupted by a purr.

"Lightning, your pelt is a mess! Let me help you," the young brown she-cat said. Lightning looked up surprised; she hadn't heard Honey's approach. As Honey set to work, Lightning looked around, seeing that Stream and Breeze were talking together, while Dark was curled up, asleep.

"Thank you Honey. Get some rest, I need to go talk to Breeze and Stream for a moment," Lightning mewed softly to Honey, who had finished with Lightning's back and started to snooze.

She stood up and stretched, walking over to the two toms. As she approached, she heard Stream saying "We've been following the setting sun, and we're getting nowhere. We need a new plan."

Lightning spoke, startling both of them. "Maybe we can look for StarClan tonight while we dream."

Breeze whirled around, and replied, "Don't do that! As for searching for guidance, I suppose we could give it a try, otherwise we do nothing. Agreed?" As Stream and Lightning nodded their approval, Breeze turned and headed for his make-shift nest.

Stream turned to Lightning. "I guess we better get some sleep then, huh?"

Lightning nodded and said good night to Stream, went back and curled up next to Honey, and covered her tail with her nose. Within seconds her breathing deepened, and she was fast asleep.

When she woke up again, she was in the same forest that she had fallen asleep in. _Mouse dung! It didn't work, and now we have no guidance for our journey. _She thought this so fiercely that she almost didn't hear the crack behind her.

"Can I help you with something?"

Lightning whipped around, but saw nothing. "Who's there?" she called out.

In front of her eyes, a hazy image appeared of a grey cat with jay-blue eyes. "I said, do you need something?"

Lightning gulped. "Are- are you a member of StarClan?" She already knew the answer from the stars that were in this cat's fur, but she needed a solid answer.

The grey cat snorted. "What else would I be? Now, why have you come, because I assume you have come for a reason. If you haven't, then you need to leave."

Lightning searched this cat's eyes and realized that he was enjoying being grumpy to her. She boldly answered, "Do you know Firestar?"

The grey cat replied with a flick of his tail. "You must have thistledown for brains. Why wouldn't a StarClan cat know Firestar? He's only one of the greatest leaders to have walked the forest. That is, when Clans roamed the forest. What do you really want to know?"

Lightning sighed. "How do you get to the Moonpool? My friends and I are lost. Please help."

Before the grey cat could open his mouth again, a second cat appeared. This cat was a light brown tabby with white. "Jayfeather, stop giving Lightning trouble! She's trying to rebuild the Clans."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Leafpool, I was just giving her the answer she wanted." Turning to Lightning, he replied, "You're just a couple of sunrises away. Don't give up hope. StarClan has also seen that you have a fifth cat with you that wanted to join. There will be others, sooner than you think. Welcome these cats with friendly paws, for they are the makings of your new Clans." With that, Jayfeather and Leafpool both faded, leaving specks of light where they had been standing seconds before.

Lightning suddenly woke up, and yowled her joy. Stream rose and asked what she saw; Breeze and Dark did the same.

After Lightning finished telling them, Stream purred. "That's great news. We should be-" he began saying before Dark began hissing. Stream turned. "Dark, what is it?"

Dark pointed with her tail. "Intruders."

Three cats were racing toward them. The leader, a cat with light ginger stripes, addressed Stream. "Are you the cats that are going to the Starpool?"

Honey, wide-awake, corrected her. "Moonpool, you mean."

The second cat snarled at her before adding, "We're joining you whether you like it or not. We know these parts better than anyone."

The third cat flashed a warning glance before saying, "I'm Darky. This is Fire," nodding to the ginger-striped she-cat, "and Spark," pointing his tail at the grey tabby. "We had a dream that we should join you all, so here we are. Please accept us humbly."

Lightning looked at her friends before stepping forward. She said, "Thank you. Please travel with us."


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I say we go this way! That way, we avoid this creek, and no cat has to get their paws wet. Besides, it may be quicker."

"No cat wants to get their paws wet, but we need to make sure we don't get lost and that we journey quickly. We go through the creek, I'm sorry," Stream mewed with patience.

Lightning sighed. Ever since Darky and his friends had joined them earlier that day, nothing had been silent. Spark was challenging any order she could, and Stream would answer her with all the patience in the world. Lightning marveled at how he seemed so in control around the young she-cat.

"You're staring at Stream. Do you like him?" Dark murmured. She continued before Lightning could speak, "He definitely seems to like you a little, but remember that warrior code we have to learn. My father would always tell me it was a disgrace to take a mate outside of your Clan, and that's what would happen to the two of you, considering we are supposed to reform all four of the Clans."

Lightning glanced at her, wondering why Dark was telling her this. "I know Dark, my mother told me the same. At the same time, forbidden love did succeed at times in the Clans. Don't worry though, I don't have any feelings for Stream. I just don't understand how he has so much patience with Spark. If it were me, I would have clawed her ears off by now."

Dark purred in amusement. "I suppose I can see why you were staring then. You must have been wondering why he wasn't telling her that she was a mouse-brain!" Glancing to the side, she called out, "Hey Breeze, come over here for a bit."

Breeze bounded over, flicking an ear. "What?" he asked irritably.

Dark looked astonished. "Sheesh, don't get your fur in a tangle. What's up?"

"Sorry," he mewed ruefully. "I've just been talking to Fire. She's actually really nice, despite the hard edge she's been showing. I've been asking her about Spark-"

"We were just talking about her," Lightning interrupted. "You've been asking why she's such a pain in the tail?"

Breeze glared at her before continuing, "I was asking about where Spark came from. She's so young, and Fire and Darky aren't mates; you can tell from their attitudes toward each other that they're friends. Fire found Spark as a kit a couple of moons ago, with no sign of her parents anywhere, so Fire took her in. Spark never really trusted anyone though. I suppose you could say that the attitude is a shield more than anything."

Dark's tail drooped. "So she's an orphan. Is she fit to be a warrior though? She's really young, and doesn't seem to have much discipline."

Lightning glanced over and said, "Maybe she can stay with us until she gains the discipline, or she'll grow up when she realizes what a serious job we have."

Dark sniffed. "Maybe." She and Dark walked off, to be replaced by a ginger she-cat.

Lightning greeted her. "You must be Fire. I know we haven't met yet, but it's nice to meet you. I'm-"

Fire interrupted with a wave of her tail. "Lightning. I know, the others have told me. You seem really kind."

Taken aback, Lightning stammered, "Thank you. May I ask, what brought you and your friends to join us?"

Fire thought for a moment before replying. "We had each been having weird dreams for awhile. Sometimes they were of cats, other times of a pool lit with starshine. Finally, we began memorizing what the cats in our dreams looked like, and when we saw the five of you, we couldn't let you leave without knowing if our dreams were true or not."

Lightning nodded, thinking back to her first dream. "Well, we're glad to have you all."

Fire pointed with her tail. "Look, it's a barn. Do you think that cats might live there?"

Lightning nodded. "Maybe they can give us directions from here!" she purred as Stream padded over.

"Actually," Stream said slowly, "my mother and father always used to tell me about a horseplace where two cats who knew the Clans lived. Do you think-"

"That this could be the same?" Lightning echoed. "Oh, I hope so!" She and the others charged down the path toward the barn, slowing as they came closer.

Stream led the way, cautiously entering the barn. "Is anyone here?" he called out.

From behind the group of cats, Lightning heard a snarl. "Get out. Now."

Darky turned around and raised a paw. "Please, we just need directions. Can you help?"

The voice came again, louder. "I said leave. Now."

Spark flew forward. "If it's a fight you want, you can have one." Hearing the creaking of boards, she looked up in time to see a white blur splotched with black and grey coming toward her. Whipping to one side, she avoided the cat as it landed and fiercely clawed its ears. The cat responded by backing up, only to jump on Spark's back.

Breeze hissed, "This isn't good. I'll be back." With that, he jetted out the barn door with Spark yowling, "Thanks for nothing!"

While Spark was distracted with Breeze's leaving, the mysterious spotted cat began clawing her back. Spark instantly rolled over, only to jump up again and deal another powerful blow to the cat's muzzle. The cat responded by tripping Spark and lunging for her neck, only to freeze at the sound of a new voice.

"Splash! What have I told you about not fighting visitors, and instead welcoming them into our home?" Into view came another white cat, this one bearing black spots and rings around his tail.

The mysterious she-cat backed away from Spark and crouched down, looking at the floor. "Sorry, Spot."

Breeze ran back into the barn, jaws full of leaves. "I have dock, and plenty of it! It's supposed to be good for scratches, which from the look of it you," glancing at Spark, "have a lot of."

Spark snorted. "I was just helping."

Fire burst out angrily, "Helping who? Fighting doesn't always help you know."

Spark turned her head away, tail drooping. She stayed very still as Breeze applied the dock to her wounds. When he was done, Spot called out, "Will you do this mouse-brain as well? I'm sorry, she's still young." Breeze nodded and turned to Splash. Spot then turned to the rest of the cats. "Please, feel free to rest here."

Stream dipped his head and replied, "With all due respect, we just need instructions on how to get to a pool that fills with the image of stars."

Lightning stepped forward. "Have you heard of the Clans that used to live near here?"

Spot shook his head. "I didn't know any of them, but my parents did. They had a friend who lived in the Clans, and her kits grew up to be warriors. They were my half- siblings, but I never met them. I have heard of this pool, and can guide you there if you like."

Dark looked him up and down. "Why don't you join us instead?" When Spot looked at her like she had sprouted wings, she continued, "Your half-siblings were warriors, don't you want to know what that's like? Come with us, and we can show you. We just need to reach the Moonpool first."

Splash spoke, and her voice was subdued. "Floss always said before she died that Daisy and her kits were happy there. She said Smoky had seen his kits many moons later, and they were so strong and happy. Why don't you? I could tag along, and make sure you're safe.

Spot cast her a wry look, and faced Dark. "Thank you, the two of us will join you, if you can forgive Splash for her rashness, that is."

Dark purred. "She reminds me of Spark."

Honey, who had been silent during the fight and watched with wide eyes, bounced up. "Let's go! Last one to the Moonpool is a mouse."

All the cats raced out side, running through the moors. Lightning enjoyed running beside Honey, remembering the hunting expeditions and races they had gone on in their old home. She shook her head, wanting to rid herself of those times, which had also been filled with hunger and sickness, and instead concentrated on stretching her legs, sore from many days of walking.

Spot slowed them when they reached a stream. "From here, it's straight up."

All the cats walked quickly, anxious to get to the place where they would share with their warrior ancestors. As the grass under their paws turned to stone, Lightning felt a wave of apprehension wash over her. _This is where we can find out the answers to more of our questions _she thought nervously. _I just hope we're all ready. _

Spot began the descent down the hollow toward the pool. He let out a yowl of shock, and Stream pushed forward to see what was happening. By the pool, looking at the cats knowingly, was a single cat, whiskers grey with age.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stream cautiously approached the she-cat, whiskers twitching. "Are you the cat we're supposed to find here?"

The she-cat flicked an ear, replying nonchalantly, "How would I know if I'm meeting you here or not? For all you know, I could just be here for the starshine."

Lightning stepped forward. "Do you know of a cat named Tallstar? He said once we arrived here, at the Moonpool, there would be a cat to help us train in the ways of the warrior code. Is that you?"

The she-cat, who had winced at the name Tallstar, sighed. "It's been a long time since I've heard that name, or any name of a cat that has gone to StarClan. Yes, I received a sign to look for you here, though only four were numbered to me."

Stream replied evenly, "Then you also know the task we have been given, and should know that these cats wish to help. StarClan told us to willingly accept them, for they would be the start of the new Clans."

The she-cat's eyes swept over the group, and as she spotted Honey, Spark, and Splash, she purred. "Such young cats wish to follow the life of a warrior. I can't complain about that; during the time of the Clans, no kit could be patient enough to become an apprentice, and later a warrior. Very well, I can't complain that you have brought more cats, so long as you are all eager to learn."

Lightning raised her tail tentatively. "We must speak with StarClan, and were told that the Moonpool is the place where we can. How do we do that?"

"Drink from the water, then lay down and close your eyes. StarClan will come and speak to you then," the she-cat said.

Fire suddenly hissed. "I don't trust you. You've told us nothing about yourself, not even your name. Why should we lay down by the water's edge?"

Dark turned to face Fire, her grey eyes sympathetic. "I know you're scared; we all are. However, we need to speak with StarClan as a group."

The black she-cat chimed in, "Yes, your meeting with StarClan now is vital. You will learn more about me soon enough."

Fire cast a doubtful look at the she-cat, then settled down at the water's edge among the others. Lightning looked around, and was shocked when Breeze started talking. "I say we take a drink at the same time, and our first priority when waking up is making sure that we stay together. We need to meet with StarClan as a group, and not any other way. Agreed?" As all the cats murmured agreement, he nodded. "Let's drink."

Lightning ducked her head down to the pool and lapped up a couple of drops from the pool. To her, the drops tasted cool and fresh, almost like the wind. She relaxed and closed her eyes, looking forward to meeting with StarClan again.

The wind blew and chilled Lightning to the bone, forcing her to open her eyes into slits. What she saw caused her eyes to fly wide open. She was still there with her friends, but the pool was gone, and they all appeared to be on an island.

Darky's voice sound behind her, his voice incredulous. "How did we get here? I've never seen this place before."

Stream replied calmly, "This is how StarClan meets with us. They bring us to a place and they'll surprise us by popping up from behind us in a minute. I wonder what this meeting is about."

Firestar's voice sounded from above Stream. "Actually, we aren't coming from behind you this time."

Lightning looked up to see him and the other three leaders they had previously met with in a humungous tree in the center of the clearing. They leapt down and padded over to the group of dreaming cats.

Mistystar purred. "So, we saw you meet our last living ancestor before you began dreaming. How did you like her?"

Fire replied, "She didn't want to tell us much. I suppose this was more important to do first though."

Dark tilted her head. "You told us that all the Clan cats were killed except for our parents. How did she live?"

Blackstar growled, "She wasn't with the Clans. She imposed an exile on herself for a crime she had committed. However, the Clans were her home, and she never lost her faith in StarClan- or the warrior code. When we connected with her, the same way we had with you, we told her everything we had told you, and asked for her help in training you. She may look frail, but she's the warrior code's fiercest defender. She also knows secrets about this territory that we did not when we were alive."

Breeze dipped his head respectfully. "What are we to accomplish during this meeting?"

Tallstar raised his tail, a gleam in his eyes. "We are giving you all your warrior names. Normally, that is done by one Clan leader, but we have decided that we would do it jointly for you all."

Honey and Splash exchanged excited looks, while Spark shifted on her paws. Lightning couldn't help but to wonder if the young she-cats were ready for this sort of challenge, but she pushed her doubts away as the four Clan leaders began to speak.

"We, Firestar, Tallstar, Blackstar, and Mistystar, former leaders of the four Clans of the lake, call upon all of StarClan to look down upon these cats. They are eager to learn and understand the ways of your noble code, and we commend them as warriors to you in their turn." Turning toward the group of cats as if they were one, they continued to speak in unison. "Do you all promise to learn and uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend what will become your Clans, even at the cost of your lives?"

Lightning felt her companions quiver as they murmured, "I do." She looked over to the three youngest cats and realized they had not spoken, perhaps out of fear.

The leaders continued to speak, not registering who had and hadn't spoken. "Then by the powers of StarClan, we give you your warrior names." Here, the leaders paused to take a moment before issuing the list of warrior names. "Lightning, from this moment forward you will be know as Lightningstrike. Stream, from this moment forward you will be know as Streamfrost. Breeze, from this moment forward you will be know as Breezestorm. Dark, from this moment forward you will be know as Darkheart. Fire, from this moment forward you will be know as Fireblaze. Darky, from this moment forward you will be know as Darkfire. Spot, from this moment forward you will be know as Spottedback." As the new names sunk in, the leaders said one last sentence to them. "StarClan honors your eagerness to learn and enthusiasm for this task set for you, and we welcome you as a full member of the Clans."

The newly named Lightningstrike raised her tail. "What about Honey, Spark, and Splash? We can't leave them out."

The leaders turned to them, and Firestar purred. "We haven't forgotten about them. Step forward, the three of you."

As they did, the leaders began to speak in unison again. "From this day forward, until you receive your warrior name, Honey will be known as Honeypaw, Spark will be known as Sparkpaw, and Splash will be known as Splashpaw. You will not have true warrior mentors, due to the fact that you all will be training and learning together. Work hard, young ones."

Honeypaw squealed, "Thank you so much!"

Sparkpaw looked down. "I promise you can count on me."

Firestar purred, a glint in his green eyes. "Go to sleep. Your advisor will be waiting for you."

Lightningstrike curled up where she stood, happy for everyone. As she closed her eyes, she heard Streamfrost whisper, "Now the work begins."

It seemed only seconds later when the wind blew again, and Lightningstrike woke up. The elderly she-cat was still there, watching them calmly. As Lightningstrike stretched, the she-cat spoke. "You all received warrior names, didn't you?"

Darkheart rose and replied, "Yes, we did."

The she-cat nodded. "Good. Now we can get started. I'm Hollyleaf, and we have a lot of work to do."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Darkfire and Lightningstrike padded side by side, weaving through the trees. Ahead of them, Hollyleaf padded confidently through the forest. Lightningstrike admired how swift she was for her age, as well as her courage. After hearing what StarClan had said about her, it sounded as though she had made a bad decision and then forced herself to pay. Her heart ached for the elderly she-cat, who had been alone for so many moons.

Hollyleaf stopped and turned to the group she was leading. "Where we are right now was the heart of ThunderClan territory. From here, you have access to the abandoned Twoleg place, which is a good place for herbs, the ThunderClan camp, where we'll be staying, or the tunnels, which no one will be entering until I say so." She paused for a moment to glance at the apprentices, who were wide-eyed. "I know what was going through your heads. You wanted to find the tunnels, am I right?"

Sparkpaw burst out, "Why wouldn't we? They sound like a lot of fun, and could be useful to us!"

Splashpaw added, "It could also be a tactical advantage when we fight our enemies, or if we were to be threatened by something like badgers or foxes."

Hollyleaf cuffed both of them over the ear with a sheathed paw. "Mousebrains! The tunnels are a network that expand from the moors to the pine trees. There are dead ends, tunnels that lead deeper, and no light to give you help. Without the proper training, you would get lost, never to come out again. Also, the tunnels flood when there is heavy rain. I am the only cat that knows how to get out during that occurrence, and that's only because my brother is the one that figured the way out."

Spottedback raised a paw. "Calm down. They didn't know about the tunnels and what dangers they possessed. Now they do, and I'm sure they won't go looking for them. Isn't that right, Splashpaw?" he added meaningfully to the younger she-cat he had lived with.

Splashpaw flicked her tail back and forth. "Yes Spottedback," she said mutinously.

Sparkpaw added, "We won't do anything silly, we promise."

Hollyleaf gave a curt nod. "Good. Now, the ThunderClan camp, as I previously mentioned, is where we will be staying during your training and while we recruit cats for the Clans. Remember that if a cat says no to you, leave them alone. These cats aren't used to having the warrior code in this area, so we don't want to make enemies. If they do, bring them to the camp."

Streamfrost called out, "That's all very well, but how can we bring them to the camp if we don't even know where it is yet?"

Hollyleaf flicked an ear. "Great StarClan, calm down. We're just now getting to the camp, although you need to be careful. None of us know if the hollow is occupied, and if the possible occupants are dangerous. The way into the camp is a bit tricky also, so follow me closely."

Lightningstrike followed Darkheart as Hollyleaf led them around an edge to a deep hollow. As they approached a thorn tunnel, Darkheart whispered to Lightningstrike, "Can you believe all of this? We've made new friends, gotten new names, and now we're really starting our new life."

Lightningstrike murmured, "It's definitely hard to believe, and we still have a lot more to do."

Hollyleaf called out from the front, "Alright, we're here. Please check and make sure we aren't sharing this place with anyone."

As the cats dispersed, Lightningstrike found herself with Honeypaw. Honeypaw's eyes gleamed, and she said excitedly, "Oh Lightning, I mean Lightningstrike, isn't this exciting? I wonder when we start training."

As Honeypaw babbled on, Lightningstrike focused more on the hollow, and was surprised when she heard a noise coming from behind a rotting, fallen tree. Motioning for Honeypaw to be quiet, she dropped into a hunter's crouch and crept around the tree, only to gasp in amazement at what she found. Behind the tree, under its boughs, she saw four cats huddled together.

Lightningstrike mewed softly, "Are the four of you ok?"

A cat about her age looked up and hissed at her. "Leave them alone. I've heard all about you wild cats, and I won't let you hurt them."

Lightningstrike stepped back, confused. "I'm not going to hurt you, I want to know if I can help you. My friends and I can offer you food and protection."

A second cat, a grey she-cat with different colored eyes warily stood up and padded over. "Why would you do that for us? You know nothing about us." As her companions nodded, she went on. "We've been chased out of our homes by our Twolegs, nearly killed by foxes, and no one has wanted to show us a scrap of mercy before now."

Honeypaw came to stand beside Lightningstrike, her amber eyes glowing with friendship. "We want you to join because we believe that you all would be a great addition to what our goal is. You all would also benefit from the food and shelter. Will you please join us?"

As the grey she-cat opened her mouth, Lightningstrike heard Darkheart call out, "Lightningstrike! Honeypaw! Where did you go?"

The grey she-cat took a step back, looking at her friends. "You promise none of you will hurt us?"

Lightningstrike dipped her head. "I give you my word."

The first cat to speak raised her head, a determined glow in her eyes. "Very well. My name is Tangle. That," pointing her tail at the grey she-cat, "is Wolf, and this is Echo and Rowan," nodding in turn to a light grey she-cat and a brown tabby tom in turn.

Lightningstrike flicked her tail. "Come, we can introduce you to the others, as well as our mentor." With those words, she turned and led the four new cats and Honeypaw out from behind the beech tree.

Hollyleaf's eyes widened as she saw what had kept Lightningstrike. "Will they be staying?" she asked curiously, flicking an ear toward the newcomers.

Honeypaw replied eagerly, "Yes, they will. They've needed shelter and food for a while, and they want to join."

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes at the four cats huddled together. "They do realize they will have to learn to fight, correct?"

Tangle spoke up, fur bristling. "Do you think we have thistle in our brains? Of course we know that, we want to learn how to protect each other."

Sparkpaw interrupted, "It would be so much fun to have more cats. Please let them stay Hollyleaf?"

Streamfrost added quietly, "It does keep with what StarClan wishes."

Hollyleaf shot Streamfrost a sharp look before dipping her head. "Very well, but I am not qualified to perform a warrior ceremony, and we don't have the time to travel back to the Moonpool. All four of you step forward." As the four cats did so, Hollyleaf took a deep breath. "StarClan, please accept these warriors even though I cannot use the proper ceremony. You," looking at Tangle, "will be known as Tanglenose. The tom will be known as Rowansplash." As the cats called out the new warriors' names, Hollyleaf beckoned to the remaining two she-cats. "You will both be apprentices. Wolf, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Echo, you will be known as Echopaw."

Breezestorm glanced at Hollyleaf, his eyes questioning. "Now that they have their names, what shall we do? There's still daylight left."

Hollyleaf purred. "Since today is everyone's first day, we hunt and eat. After, all new warriors will sit vigil."

Rowansplash spoke, his voice hesitant. "What is 'vigil'?"

Lightningstrike raised her paw, confidently replying, "My parents told me about that. We stay awake over night and watch the camp while everyone else sleeps."

Hollyleaf nodded. "Right. Now, let's hunt."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Jump, now! Rowansplash, you need to use your height against your opponent, not let it hinder you! Try again."

Dust flew up as a ginger she-cat hit the ground with a thud. "Oh no, did I hurt you?" Rowansplash mewed anxiously.

Lightningstrike slowly got up, shaking her head. "I'm fine Rowansplash. You just took me by surprise, that's all. That was a really cool move though." As Rowansplash purred and returned to his side of the training field, Lightningstrike heaved a sigh. She was so exhausted, and Hollyleaf wasn't giving any of them a break. After hunting last night, she and the other newly named warriors had to sit their vigil, in which none of them got any sleep. When the sun rose, Hollyleaf permitted them to go to their nests, but only until the sun rose above the tree tops. From there, she and all her friends had been sent out for hunting and patrolling, in which they set new borders for the territory. Immediately after eating the prey the hunting patrol had caught, Hollyleaf had everyone pair up and head to the training hollow for battle training.

Lightningstrike came back to reality when something barreled into her side, forcing her onto the ground. Spitting, she attempted to throw off the larger cat by thrusting her hind paws into his stomach, only to realize that the cat had leapt off and was looking at her with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Was that right Hollyleaf?" Rowansplash asked with a purr.

Hollyleaf nodded, whiskers twitching. "Very good. Lightningstrike, you weren't paying attention, and in a battle that could mean life or death. I need you to focus on what we're doing, not on the thoughts in your head."

As Hollyleaf's eyes seared into Lightningstrike's, the younger she-cat could only duck her head down and mutter, "Sorry."

Hollyleaf flicked an ear. "Good. Now, let's try that again. Do you remember what we're doing?"

Lightningstrike nodded. She was going to bat at Hollyleaf, paws sheathed, while Rowansplash jumped over her and onto Hollyleaf's back. Briefly, she wondered if the older warrior could handle Rowansplash's weight, then brushed the thought aside as Hollyleaf came rushing at her. Lightningstrike immediately crouched down, making sure her belly fur brushed the ground, and began hitting Hollyleaf with paw strikes one after the other. Then, she heard a yowl as Rowansplash flew over her and landed right on top of Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf purred. "Great job, both of you. Rowansplash, you learned to use your height when you jump, and that was brilliant thinking to get down low Lightningstrike. Now, get off of me, you great lump!" she said, prodding Rowansplash with a paw. While Rowansplash got up and shook his fur, Hollyleaf continued with the lesson. "Now, after you jump on your enemy's back, you want to claw their sides. Lightningstrike is then free to go fight someone else." As both cats nodded, Hollyleaf said, "Alright, I want you to practice this a couple more times and then take a break."

Lightningstrike's heart leapt at the sound of a break. She and Rowansplash began to set up their combo again, when they heard something in the distance.

Rowansplash looked up, a bit alarmed. "What was that?"

Before Lightningstrike could answer, the noise came again, and it was much closer than before.

Lightningstrike backed up and whispered, "It sounds like a fox."

Rowansplash's tail began to tremble. "A fox? We haven't been trained to fight one yet! What do we do?"

Lightningstrike couldn't reply. She shook her head wordlessly, trying to figure out a plan.

Rowansplash's eyes lit up. "What if we use our training move? Lightningstrike, you can jump on my back, and then onto the fox's! While you're clawing him from up there, I can bite and claw his legs."

Lightningstrike nodded. "I can do it."

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and a russet head came into view. Both Lightningstrike and Rowansplash backed up as the fox came into the hollow. Lightningstrike frantically looked around for Hollyleaf, but she had disappeared, along with the other groups that had been there.

Rowansplash positioned himself in front of Lightningstrike, his voice determined. "Are you ready, Lightningstrike?"

A memory erupted in her head, showing her warrior ceremony. "_Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" the four Clan leaders had asked. She had said, "I do." _Lightningstrike shook the memory away. She knew what she had promised, and she knew that it was time to put her conviction to that promise to the test.

"I'm ready," Lightningstrike said, right as Rowansplash began slicing as the fox's muzzle. The fox snarled and tried to lash out, but Rowansplash leapt back.

As he stepped up to swipe at the fox again, he called out, "Do it now Lightningstrike!"

Lightningstrike tensed her muscles, then ran forward. She leapt on Rowansplash's back for a split second, gathering all of her energy within her hind legs before leaping onto the fox's back.

The fox seemed surprised, and began shaking and snarling even more than it had before. Suddenly, Lightningstrike's promise seemed real to her. She dug front claws into the fox's flanks before shredding its back with her hind claws. Down below, Rowansplash was swiping at the fox's legs, trying to force it down to the ground.

Pain suddenly enfolded Lightningstrike as the fox bit her tail. She lashed it away, and called to Rowansplash, "I'm going to jump down and attack it from behind."

Rowansplash yowled his approval, putting all his concentration into giving the fox another fierce bite.

Lightningstrike took a deep breath, and unhooked her claws from the fox's skin, jumping immediately afterward. Turning around quickly, she clamped her jaws around the fox's tail, which caused it to let out a cry. Letting the tail go, she stood back with Rowansplash as the fox ran deep into the woods.

Rowansplash sank onto the ground, covered in scratches and blood. "Maybe that fox will think before it tries to dine on cats again."

Lightningstrike purred. "Perhaps. You fought well."

Rowansplash looked up. "So did you. We both did well, considering we've never fought before.

As Lightningstrike bent to lick his fur clean of the blood that stained it, they heard yowling.

Hollyleaf burst into the clearing, her eyes widening as she saw the young cats. "What happened here? You look like you were attacked by a fox!"

Lightningstrike let out a weary purr. "That's exactly what it was. A fox came into the clearing while we were practicing what you told us to. We didn't see you anywhere, so we took the move you taught us and modified it to work on the fox."

Hollyleaf hung her head. "I had taken the others for tree-climbing experience. You both move so well on the ground, I could tell you didn't need to come."

Streamfrost pushed his way through. "Are you both alright though? Rowansplash, you look as though you have some bad scratches."

Rowansplash raised his head. "They do sting a bit."

Tanglenose growled, "I thought you were teaching us how to keep from getting hurt."

Hollyleaf turned, and fiercely glared at Tanglenose until she turned away. "Let's get something straight Tanglenose. Even the best fighting skills in Silverpelt won't stop a cat from getting injured. It happens, and a medicine cat will be able to heal the wounds with herbs."

Breezestorm went up to Rowansplash and Lightningstrike, sniffing their wounds. "You need dock for the scratches, but I don't know anything to keep infection out."

Hollyleaf flicked her tail at Breezestorm. "Try marigold, you can find it in sunnier spots of the forest."

Breezestorm looked surprised for a moment before nodding thanks. Darkheart followed him, calling out, "I'll go with him in case the fox is still around."

Hollyleaf watched them leave, then shook herself briskly. "Right, let's get back to camp."

Tanglenose immediately ran forward, allowing Rowansplash to lean on her. Streamfrost offered the same to Lightningstrike, murmuring, "You were awfully brave."

Lightningstrike shrugged, wincing a little. "It's what I promised StarClan when I took the warrior's oath that night at the Moonpool; we all promised it. I will protect and defend this Clan, even if it costs me my life."


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lightningstrike padded through the tunnel slowly, her paws aching after having been out on patrol. Even though it had been several sunrises since the fox attack that had left her and Rowansplash with many scratches, she was still sore. _At least the scratches aren't infected _she thought wryly. Even though Breezestorm had tried his best, he couldn't find any of the herbs that would have kept the scratches healing. Hollyleaf wasn't happy about this, but couldn't give up her duty to train the cats to go looking for herbs. Then the newcomers had come. Lightningstrike had purred happily when Sweetspark, Starlight, and Brackencloud had come to the Clans looking for a home. Brackencloud had also brought marigold with him, in case he or his friends needed it while they were traveling to the hollow.

"Lightningstrike!" Hollyleaf's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Brackencloud and I need to check your scratches."

"Alright Hollyleaf, I'm on my way to the medicine den." She quickly ran there, mewing hellos to Streamfrost and Darkheart on her way. Stepping inside the den, Lightningstrike heard Hollyleaf praising the medicine cat in-training. Both turned around as Lightningstrike sat down.

Hollyleaf ushered her out into the sunlight, where both cats began to examine her thoroughly. Nodding with satisfaction, Hollyleaf mewed, "It looks as though your healing well. I just wish Jayfeather were here to confirm it."

"Jayfeather?" An image popped into the ginger she-cat's head. "Do you mean a grey tabby tom with a bad attitude?" she asked, remembering how he had seemed in her dream.

The black she-cat purred, letting Brackencloud finish the examination. "Yes. Jayfeather was my brother, and an amazing medicine cat, even though he did have quite the temper."

Lightningstrike was curious, and asked, "Is he who taught you about herbs?"

Hollyleaf let out a rusty purr. "No. I was originally a medicine cat apprentice, and he a warrior apprentice. Jayfeather was blind though, and his destiny was always to be a medicine cat. He could memorize all the herbs without trying, whereas I had a more tactical mind for battle. We decided in the end to switch our roles so that we could be more beneficial to the Clan."

Lightningstrike nodded. It made sense to her.

Brackencloud spoke. "Your scratches are almost healed. I think you can return to limited combat training," glancing at Hollyleaf for approval of his recommendation.

She nodded, eyes warm. "Brackencloud, you'll make a fantastic medicine cat. During the half-moon, I'll need to take you Moonpool to get confirmed by our warrior ancestors."

He purred, eyes sparkling. "Thank you Hollyleaf. I promise I won't let you down."

Before Hollyleaf could respond, a yowl emerged from the main area of the camp. Lightningstrike raced out, Hollyleaf and Brackencloud flanking her.

In the middle of the clearing stood three cats. The first, a blue tom with unusual red eyes, began to speak. "Hello. My name is Blue, and I am the leader of the cats around here. I am here looking for three cats that went missing." Glancing around, his unnerving gaze rested on Sweetspark, Starlight, and Brackencloud. "The three of you left, with no mention as to why and no warning beforehand. I now ask you to come back to us, and rejoin your friends."

Before anyone could process what Blue had said, Sweetspark's temper flared. "How dare you. You honestly think you can come in here and get us to come back there? We left because we hate that place! You are a horrible leader. We could never look after ourselves properly as long as we were there. Try to make us come back, and you have another thing coming."

The second cat behind Blue spoke, his voice no more than a growl. "If we have to force you, than we will. Don't forget, we have much more power than you do at the minute."

Streamfrost interjected, eyes flaring. "Now hold on. You can't force them to go anywhere. They came to us for protection and a home, and we will not let them down."

As the group of cats yowled its approval of Streamfrost's words, Starlight spoke softly but firmly. "Hawk, you may think you can force us back, but you don't know these cats. They are stronger than any of you. As for you, Twister, you should know the three of us well enough to know we mean what we say," referring to the she-cat who had not yet spoken.

Blue spoke again, a glint appearing in his eyes. "Very well, then there will be a fight in three sunrises. Our strongest fighter against yours. Winner gets to keep Sweet, Star, and Bracken."

Darkfire snarled. "First of all, their names are Sweetspark, Starlight, and Brackencloud. Second, what do we get if we win the fight? They are already with us."

Twister spoke up, her voice sour. "If you all win, which is unlikely, then our entire group of cats will join your cause, whatever that may be."

Hollyleaf spoke confidently. "You're on. Three sunrises it is."

With those words, the three strangers turned and left the hollow. Lightningstrike breathed a sigh of relief before asking, "Who's going to be fighting their strongest cat?"

For a moment, there was silence, until Wolfpaw spoke up. "I think you should, Lightningstrike. You're the best fighter here."

As the ginger she-cat looked around, she was horrified to see that every cat in the clearing giving their approval to Wolfpaw's suggestion.

Hollyleaf nodded. "Lightningstrike will be our fighter."


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The ginger she-cat bristled, green eyes wide with shock. "You expect me to fight? I'm just barely recovering from the surprise fox attack. I don't know anything about fighting except what you've taught me, Hollyleaf."

Fireblaze stepped forward, eyes flashing. "You know nothing about fighting, yet you were able to figure out a plan to fight the fox using both your strengths and Rowansplash's height."

Lightningstrike looked at Rowansplash, confused. She knew as well as he did that he had been the one to come up with the plan to fight the fox. As she got ready to say so, Rowansplash quickly interjected.

"You and I both know it was your idea, Lightningstrike," he mewed while flashing her a pleading look. "You thought on your feet brilliantly while I was freaking out. No one else here could do that without having some fighting experience."

Stepping back, the green-eyed she-cat shook her head. "These cats know how to fight though. The fox was just pure luck."

Brushing her tail against the frantic she-cat who had been like a mother to her, Honeypaw glanced at her. "Even so, we need a fighter, and you proved during that attack you have a natural instinct already. Most of the cats here were loners or kittypets who didn't need to fight. They were able to share territory peacefully. We need you. Think about Sweetspark, Starlight, and Brackencloud. They'll be forced to go back with Blue and that awful group if you can't fight."

Hollyleaf padded up to Lightningstrike, eyes gentle. "You'll have three days to train for this. I know that you're still recovering, but we need to do this. More cats to join would also be good for the future Clans."

Shaking her head, the she-cat murmured, "I might have to kill a cat though, and I'm not sure I would be able to do it."

Hollyleaf's eyes had suddenly taken a gaunt look, as though she were fighting a memory that was threatening to overtake her. "The warrior code states that to win a battle you need not kill your opponent. Should you fight, you won't kill any cat. That I promise you."

Having noticed the look in Hollyleaf's eyes, Lightningstrike backed away a little. "I need to think." She slowly turned and left the hollow.

After Lightningstrike's tail had whisked out of sight, Spottedback stood. "I'm going to talk to her and make sure she's ok." Picking up her scent trail immediately, he followed her to the lakeshore, where he found her lying in the sun, eyes peacefully shut. As he walked up to her, he heard her speak.

"Spottedback. Why did you follow me?" her voice drifted to him. She didn't seem angry, just curious.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know that you're being asked to do something that the rest of us wouldn't attempt at this point, and you aren't sure about it," he meowed as he sat down next to her, gazing at the lake.

Lightningstrike sighed, rolling onto her back. "I'm not the fighting genius everyone thinks I am. Rowansplash came up with our attack moves, not me. I was too busy looking for Hollyleaf."

Nodding, the black and white tom looked at her. "I figured as much from the way you looked at Rowansplash today, and the way he quickly cut you off from speaking."

Blinking open green eyes, Lightningstrike looked at him. "Why does everyone think I came up with the strategy?" When Spottedback didn't reply, she pressed him further. "I know you know, you wouldn't have picked up all of that from a subtle look. Please tell me."

Flicking his tail, he looked away. "Perhaps you should talk to Rowansplash about that," he suggested. "I think he needs to tell you, not me."

Closing her eyes, Lightningstrike lazily replied, "Alright." She rolled over and stared at the lake. "It's so peaceful." When Spottedback looked at her, she continued, "The lake. There are no harsh waves cutting across it. Why can't the forest be the same?"

"It may be if you win the fight against Blue," he told her, seeing her close her eyes at the mention of the fight.

"Blood shed for peace to be brought… Do you think this is a good idea?" she suddenly asked, looking Spottedback straight in the eye.

"I know that it's the only way to protect three cats that came to us for protection, and not doing it would be breaking our promise to them. You and the others were also sent here to rebuild the Clans, and not winning may set us back," he told her cautiously.

Getting to her feet, Lightningstrike nodded and stretched. "That's what I needed to know. Shall we head back to camp? I need to speak to Rowansplash."

She led the way, with Spottedback close behind her. Neither spoke on the way back, and Lightningstrike was thankful for it. She thought over everything he had told her, and realized that he was right. By fighting, she would be protecting her friends and her Clanmates, even though Clans hadn't been formed yet. Entering the camp, she gave a hasty nod to Spottedback and went to find Rowansplash. She found him sitting under an overhang with Echopaw.

"Echopaw, I'm sorry, but I need to talk to Rowansplash," she announced. The younger she-cat nodded and scampered off, leaving the bewildered tom to stare at Lightningstrike.

"I suppose you want to know why I gave you credit for the fighting techniques during our fox attack," he sighed.

Lightningstrike nodded, sitting down. "I don't understand why you would do that, Rowansplash. The recognition is rightfully yours."

The brown tabby tom looked at the ground, scuffling his paws. "Well, if you want to know the truth, it's really because I knew this would happen." As the ginger she-cat gasped, he continued, "Remember when you found Wolfpaw, Echopaw, Tanglenose, and myself in this hollow?"

Lightningstrike nodded. The four cats had been here in the hollow, and were frightened of everything.

"We told you our Twolegs chased us out, and that foxes nearly killed us. Wolfpaw told you we never got any sympathy." When green eyes, filled with confusion, met his, he whispered, "We went to Blue and his gang not long after the foxes had attacked us. He told us we were too weak to be part of his group, that we wouldn't be able to hunt. Hawk and a she-cat, Grey, drove us out of the territory. Hawk then told us that if we ever came back, it would be a one on one fight, and the winners would get to stay in the territory. That's how they settle everything."

"That still doesn't explain how you knew Blue would come after us," Lightningstrike told him, mind filled with curiosity.

"When Brackencloud and the others came to us, I knew where they had come from. I remembered seeing Starlight at Blue's camp, and I figured he would come looking for them. That's when I remembered how they like to resolve everything, so I gave you all the recognition," he finished, hanging his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into this."

"It's ok Rowansplash," she replied, flicking the tom on the ears with her tail. "I've decided to fight."

"Really? Are you sure?" he questioned, not daring to believe that he was really off the hook.

"Yes. I have to protect our friends, and from what you've told me, Blue needs to be stopped. I won't kill him, but I will win our fight," Lightningstrike replied, eyes glowing with confidence.

Just then, Hollyleaf came up to her. "I saw Spottedback, and figured you were back. No one can make you fight, but the Clan's first choice is you," she said.

Honeypaw bounced up to hear Lightningstrike speak three words. "I will fight," the ginger she-cat told Hollyleaf.

"Oh Lightningstrike, I know you're going to win!" Honeypaw cried, winding herself around the fighter.

"Training tomorrow Lightningstrike. Sunrise, please don't be late." As Hollyleaf turned to walk away, she said softly to herself, "I know so too Honeypaw. I know so too."


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lightningstrike slowly came through the tunnel, tail dragging behind her. She had just come back from her third day of training, and was sore from being pummeled all day, this time by Honeypaw and Sparkpaw. The younger cats had definitely given her a workout, going through every possible attack Hollyleaf told them to. Lightningstrike had to come up with strategies on the spot to defend herself, and had successfully done so. She shook her head, going to Brackencloud's den, and was surprised to see him waiting for her.

"You seem stiff," he noted, running an expert eye over her. "Other than that I would say you're fine."

"Is there anything you can do to help me with the stiffness?" the ginger she-cat questioned, slightly wincing. "I want to be able to fight my best tomorrow."

Nodding, he motioned her inside and went rummaging through his herb store. As he looked, Lightningstrike began talking again, sitting on the ground right outside of the cleft. "Who is their fighter?" she questioned, looking at the ground.

Brackencloud returned and spat some leaves on the ground. "You haven't met their fighter yet. Her name is Sun, and she can fight really well." He took some of the leaves into his mouth and began chewing them into a pulp. Spitting it out, he began to spread the chewed up leaves onto her fur. "This is comfrey. It's good for stiffness," he explained.

"Do you think I have a chance to beat her?" she asked quietly, holding still as Brackencloud spread more comfrey across her fur.

Brackencloud was silent, and when Lightningstrike looked at him she saw that his eyes were closed. "I think," he finally said, "that you do have a shot, but at the same time you should be wary. Sun is known for her strategy, and Blue will have other cats with him in case she starts to falter."

"I thought the fight was one on one though!" Lightningstrike exclaimed.

Brackencloud shook his head sadly. "That's what Blue wants you to think, but he always has a little extra insurance." Taking his paw off her back, he added, "The comfrey should work while you sleep. Go get something to eat," he told her, voice gentle. "You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Lightningstrike slowly walked to the fresh-kill pile, head spinning. If Blue had extra insurance, how could she be expected to win? Choosing a squirrel, she dragged it over by the warriors den to eat. As she ate, footsteps approached her.

"How are you feeling?" Hollyleaf asked, sitting down beside her.

Lightningstrike swallowed and looked up at the she-cat. "I've just talked with Brackencloud, and found out that Blue may have an extra fighter in case his first choice starts to lose."

Hollyleaf's eyes hardened, and she stood up. "Don't worry, we have our insurance too, but we won't need to use it. You will win, just have faith in yourself." She stood up and stalked away, leaving Lightningstrike staring after her.

As Lightningstrike stood to go rest, Honeypaw and Sparkpaw ran up to her. "Lightningstrike, are you ok?" Honeypaw panted.

"Our fight was a lot of fun," Sparkpaw added, a gleam in her eye. "Just know that if things go wrong tomorrow, we'll step in and even the odds."

Flicking her tail over both cat's ears, Lightningstrike purred. "Thank you both, but StarClan willing no one else will have to get involved." As she turned she heard the two she-cats talking excitedly and knew that almost everyone in the camp was excited about tomorrow except for her. Settling down drowsily, she closed her eyes and drifted almost immediately into sleep.

Lightningstrike jolted awake and quickly surveyed her surroundings. She was in the forest outside of the camp, except everything looked brighter and felt safer than normal. A rusty purr came from behind her, causing her to whirl around, claws unsheathed. Standing behind her was a she-cat, grey fur matted with age. Stars twinkled from fur as Lightningstrike stared into bright orange eyes.

"Who are you? Why are you here, and what do you want?" Lightningstrike asked this cat, carefully observing everything she could about this cat.

"Calm down, any cat would think you couldn't tell when a StarClan member was approaching you," the grey she-cat scoffed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you frightened me. I really should be sleeping," the ginger she-cat muttered.

"You want to be well rested for the fight tomorrow, I know. We have work to do," the she-cat stood. When Lightningstrike continued to look doubtful, she let out an impatient sigh. "My name is Yellowfang, and I am the interpreter of the prophecy that brought you and all of your friends here. Now come on youngster, we don't have time to waste!"

Lightningstrike stood and raced after Yellowfang, who had already disappeared into the undergrowth. Catching up, she panted, "Why am I here though? Don't you all want me to be rested so I can win against Blue and his cats tomorrow?"

Yellowfang waved her tail, not bothering to look back. "Hollyleaf has done a good job training you, but I know someone that can help you even more."

Coming into a clearing, green eyes met orange in a challenge. "Who?"

"That would be me," came a voice from the center of the clearing. Lightningstrike looked to see a golden tabby tom get up from where he had been laying and stretch before padding over to meet her and Yellowfang. Glancing at her, he stated, "My name is Lionblaze, and I used to be one of the best fighters in the Clans." He then turned to Yellowfang, a question in his eyes. "This is the cat the Clans chose to represent them tomorrow?"

Yellowfang gave a sharp nod. "Her name is Lightningstrike."

"Lightningstrike…" he mused. "Very well, we'll train here. I want you to attack me, claws unsheathed."

Giving him a look of shock, Lightningstrike replied, "I can't attack you, you're my elder. What if I were to hurt you? Besides, our medicine cat gave me some herbs that are supposed to help me for tomorrow. I'm going against that if I fight here."

Yellowfang shot the tabby tom an amused look. "I told you she had spunk," the grey she-cat rasped. Turning toward Lightningstrike, Yellowfang explained, "This is a dream, mouse-brain. You won't be affected by the training you do here, and you'll get plenty of sleep. As for Lionblaze, you won't be able to injure him."

"How do you know?" Lightningstrike shot back.

Lionblaze quietly replied, "I am one of the Three. My power was to fight the living without injury. Only the Dark Forest has ever been able to attack me successfully, and you see where I ended up."

"Alright… If you're sure," Lightningstrike said doubtfully.

"Attack!" Lionblaze ordered.

Lightningstrike stared at him for a minute, then darted forward, swiping a claw at his face. As he shook his head, she quickly ran to the side and raked her claws down his side, hissing when she felt his teeth grab her tail. Lashing it away, she leapt over him and head butted his side, unbalancing him. Grabbing his tail, she yanked and felt him fall, only to begin pummeling her with unsheathed paws. She leapt up and began clawing at his stomach fur, yowling when he rolled over and jumped up, knocking her away.

"You did well," he purred, watching her stand. "Your opponent may be able to surprise you though, so you need to be able to respond as well."

Yellowfang added, "You did well, but there were times you left yourself undefended. Learn from that, and keep watch on your surroundings as well." Giving her a slight nod, Yellowfang disappeared, leaving the tell-tale starshine in her wake.

The golden tabby tom went over to her and touched his nose to her forehead. "Good luck tomorrow." With that, he too left the clearing, leaving a small shimmer where he once stood.

Lightningstrike stared at the spot where he had gone, mind whirring. Had he really only come to give her that short bit of help? Shaking her head with confusion, she curled up under an oak tree, wrapping her tail over her nose, Sighing, she drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Lightningstrike groaned. Something was digging hard into her pelt, and it had just woken her up. Sighing, she reluctantly opened her eyes and found herself staring into Hollyleaf's dark green ones. The black she-cat look panicked and anxious.

"Finally, you're awake," she mewed, a hint of relief in her voice. "Blue and his cats are in the training hollow waiting. I told them that our fighter was finishing her breakfast, so you need to eat quickly!"

Lightningstrike stood slowly, waiting for any sign of pain or soreness to rack her body. When she felt none, she carefully walked forward a couple of steps and stopped, eyes widening. Not only did she not feel any sort of pain in her body, but she also felt wide awake and ready to fight. Spotting Brackencloud across the clearing, she called out, "The comfrey you gave me worked wonders, thank you!"

He dipped his head, replying, "I knew it would work overnight."

Snagging a mouse, the ginger she-cat quickly sat and ate, remembering the advice she had gotten last night from both Yellowfang and Lionblaze. _Keep an eye on the surroundings, and be flexible in attacks_, she thought, summing up what she had been told. Polishing off the mouse, she stood and walked over to Hollyleaf.

The elderly she-cat looked up. "Are you ready?" she asked softly, standing and flicking her tail.

Nodding, Lightningstrike meowed, "I think I am."

"Good," Hollyleaf said, eyes hardening. Raising her voice so all the cats could hear her, she called out, "Brackencloud, Honeypaw, Sparkpaw, Streamfrost, Darkfire, Splashpaw, Breezestorm, Darkheart, Starlight, and Sweetspark will come with us. The rest of you will stay here and guard the camp in case things don't go as we planned."

A chorus of well wishes for Lightningstrike accompanied them as the chosen cats raced through the tunnel. Padding alongside Streamfrost, Lightningstrike glanced around, seeing the apprentices talking amongst themselves, casting glances at the trees. Sweetspark and her friends padded confidently, but their constant tail flicks revealed how scared they were. Lightningstrike felt a pang, promising herself that she would keep them safe.

Nearing the mossy clearing where the fight would take place, Hollyleaf stopped and motioned Lightningstrike forward. "It would be better if you lead us in," she gently explained. "That way they know you are our fighter." She then lifted her eyes to the sky, and quietly, so that no one could hear, said, "StarClan, please protect her and guide her as she fights. I know this isn't how a warrior should solve conflicts, but we have no other choice. Please, help us all, StarClan." Uttering a soft sigh, she allowed the ginger warrior to lead them into the clearing.

Blue looked coldly at the cats that walked into the clearing, and hissed. "What's this?" he asked, eyes wide with sarcastic shock. "Surely you don't need that many cats with you."

Waving her tail, Hollyleaf spat, "It's to make sure you don't try anything shady."

Lightningstrike said nothing, but merely looked at the cats behind Blue. She recognized Twister and Hawk from when they had been in the camp, but three of the cats, were a mystery to her.

Blue caught her gaze and flicked his tail. "Oh yes, I forgot you haven't met the rest of my friends. These are Sun, Grey, and Rain," he purred, motioning in turn to a golden she-cat, a grey she-cat with white stripes, and a brown she-cat. "Now," he said, eyes straying to Sweetspark, Starlight, and Brackencloud, "shall we begin the fight?"

"Certainly," Lightningstrike heard her own voice, not remembering opening her mouth to speak any words. "I am fighting for Brackencloud, Sweetspark, and Starlight. Who is your fighter?"

Blue flicked his tail, and the golden she-cat walked up calmly. "I am Sun," she announced in a low voice. Her bright green eyes never left Lightningstrike for an instant, and in an instant Brackencloud's words came back to her. _Sun is known for her strategy_, he had told her.

Blue called out, "I'll give you one last chance to give us our cats back peacefully. No blood has to be shed today."

Hollyleaf purred, "They choose to stay with us, we choose to fight for them. Our choice is to fight."

After Hollyleaf's last word, Lightningstrike dashed forward, slamming a paw with unsheathed claws into Sun's muzzle. As she felt the blood spatter beneath her paw, Sun immediately lashed a claw out and snagged it in the ginger she-cat's ear. Lightningstrike ripped away from Sun, feeling her ear tear open. Shaking her head, she began circling around Sun, keeping a wary eye on her but not forgetting to check her surroundings.

As Sun leapt at her, Lightningstrike quickly crouched down and rolled on her back, clawing at her belly as she flew past. Sun turned around and leapt on her, and the two cats began rolling around, screeching and hissing. When they came apart, Lightningstrike dashed around her, flashing a paw out and bringing Sun to the ground. She then began clawing the golden she-cat with merciless strokes until her own hind legs were taken out from under her.

Hollyleaf stared at the she-cat, who hadn't ever shown this much grace in a fight. _The last time I saw anyone fight like this_, she thought, _was when my brother was alive._ Hearing a yowl, she pulled her attention back to the fight, where Sun had just raked her claws along Lightningstrike's back before the she-cat had rolled over, effectively crushing Sun under the weight.

Wincing, Honeypaw yelled, "You can do it, Lightningstrike!" She then glanced at Splashpaw, who nodded and dashed away into the trees, Sparkpaw at her side. Making sure she didn't alert anyone to her leaving, she raced toward them, seeing Sparkpaw's eyes gleaming.

"We need to look for anything we can push off of a tree branch," she mewed, looking at Honeypaw. "A bird's nest would be the best."

"Why are we doing this again?" Splashpaw asked, flicking her tail in irritation. She just wanted to watch the fight, and cheer Lightningstrike on to victory.

"We all know that Blue won't play fair. So when he tries to start bringing more fighters in, we'll pelt them with whatever we can find! Burrs, eggs, you name it."

Honeypaw nodded. She needed to be able to help Lightningstrike. Climbing a tree, she called down, "I'm going to get a bird's nest."

Lightningstrike panted, staring at Sun. Both she-cats were getting tired, and signs of the fight were easily seen on both of them. Sun had several cuts and was missing fur from her stomach, whereas Lightningstrike's ear had long since crusted over with blood, and her back showed long claw marks. She shook her head, scattering some more fur and blood, and leapt to Sun's side, grasping the golden she-cat's tail within her jaws. Biting down hard, she then yanked, so that the she-cat fell onto her side. Placing claws over Sun's throat, she heard a voice.

"You will not win. Rain, finish it!" came Blue, angry that his best fighter had nearly been beaten. As the dark brown she-cat jetted into the clearing, a bird's nest fell, hitting her on the head. She shook her head, looking up to see what exactly had caused the nest to fall. As she looked up, three small shapes flew from the tree, landing directly on her and forcing her to the ground.

Lightningstrike looked down at Sun, who had closed her eyes in preparation for what the loser of a fight would receive. "I win. Sun, the warrior code says that I don't have to kill to win a fight, so I'm not going to." She sheathed her claws and removed her paw from the she-cat's throat. Turning her attention to Blue, she called out, "I win. Your agreement was that if I won, you and all your cats would come and live with us."

Blue, who had stared in shock when Rain was ambushed by the three smaller cats, hissed, "You cheated. More than one cat was used in the fight, which disqualifies you. Besides, you didn't kill Sun, which marks your so-called 'victory'."

Hollyleaf roared, "You tried to use a second cat first, or did you already forget that?" Lightningstrike trembled, realizing that Hollyleaf would have been one of the most powerful cats in the Clans. "We do not have to kill a cat to win, and we will not start now. Sun will keep her life, and you will keep our agreement. Brackencloud and the others are to stay with us. You and your friends may come live with us if you wish."

Honeypaw, Splashpaw, and Sparkpaw quickly jumped off of Rain and dashed over to Lightningstrike, winding themselves around her. "Great job, Lightningstrike!" Sparkpaw mewed.

"I knew you'd win," Honeypaw purred.

"We did our part," Splashpaw added, tail flicking proudly.

All three quieted down immediately as they saw Sun, Grey, Rain, and Twister walking over to them. Addressing Lightningstrike, Sun said, "We want to join you. Seeing the honor with which you finished our fight, we would all like to live that way."

Bowing her head, Lightningstrike purred. "We're welcome to have you all."

Hollyleaf and Streamfrost helped her back to camp, where she was told to lie on the ground as the new cats got their names. Sunstream, Twisterheart, Greysong, and Rainheart stood proudly as the assembled cats called their new names. Hollyleaf then turned to the apprentices, who were all huddled in a group.

"What were you all thinking?" she asked, voice level.

Honeypaw answered, voice bright. "We wanted to protect Lightningstrike at all costs. So, we all made a pact, no matter who you chose, that if things started to look badly we would step in." Lightningstrike groaned. Honeypaw and the others were a little too impulsive for their own good.

Speaking again, Hollyleaf's voice was stern. "You all did a very mousebrained thing. However, you did keep her safe, so I think I can give you your warrior names, as long as you promise never to do anything like that again!"

"We promise," all the apprentices chorused together.

Hollyleaf performed another warriors ceremony, and soon Honeyflower, Sparkstorm, Splashsong, Echofur, and Wolfsong stood next to the new cats in the training Clan, eyes gleaming proudly.

Lightningstrike walked up to Honeyflower, purring. "Congratulations on becoming a warrior. Don't forget you have to keep vigil tonight with the others, and stay awake."

"Of course not Lightningstrike," the younger she-cat murmured. "Thank you for everything."


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As the new warriors took up their positions in the center of the camp, Brackencloud came hurrying over from the medicine den, jaws filled with herbs. Dropping them at Lightningstrike's side, he quickly began nosing over her and chewing herbs to place on her wounds. As the sting began to set in, she closed her eyes and let out a soft hiss. Hearing paw steps, she pricked her ears, waiting to see what would happen.

"Thank you," came the soft voice of Starlight. "You kept us safe, and that's more we could have ever asked from you, especially seeing how injured you are now." Brushing her nose against the fighter's ear, swathed with herbs and cobwebs, she murmured, "It was so kind of you to allow us to remain here at all costs."

Sweetspark added, "We'll be grateful forever. Even Brackencloud, even though he doesn't say too much on the matter."

Lightningstrike groaned and hauled herself to her feet. "I would fight all over again, as long as it mean that you were all safe. Please, you must be tired, go and rest."

"That means you too," Brackencloud mewed sternly. "I want you in the warriors den until morning, and you aren't to move until I come check on you."

Dipping her head toward him, the ginger she-cat slowly made her way to the den, acknowledging the calls of congratulations she received by flicking her tail. As she settled down drowsily, Hollyleaf hurried over to her.

"Good job today. I think that we've made progress in letting local cats know that Clans are going to be here soon," she murmured, stroking her tail down the younger she-cat's back.

"Thanks Hollyleaf," Lightningstrike yawned, closing her eyes. As she gave in to darkness, she could have sworn she heard something similar to a voice. Sinking deeper and deeper into sleep, the noise kept getting louder. Blinking open her eyes, Lightningstrike nearly yowled in shock. Instead of the warm, starlit forest she would normally have woken up in, this forest was dark, stark, and bleak. The she-cat shuddered, wondering why she had ended up in a place so devoid of light and feeling. Hearing the noises that had prompted her to open her eyes, she began to warily follow them, slinking through the trees trying not to ruffle any leaves. Hiding behind a large rock, she glanced out into a clearing where a group of cats were speaking.

"I know it doesn't seem true, Brokenstar, but it is. Those mange pelts have started to attempt what we've been waiting for," purred a scarred brown tabby.

Another cat, a light brown tabby tom, called out, "Why would they try when we beat them once already? It seems pointless to even try. These new cats won't have had the right training, and we'll be able to wipe them out when we feel like."

The first tom snarled, showing his teeth. "That is where you are wrong. It seems we hadn't killed all the Clan cats, and that the few who remained became mates. Also, their mentor is the traitor that killed a cat of her own Clan."

As Lightningstrike began backing away, she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. _Firestar. _The flame furred tom wildly glanced around, fur bristling when he saw her.

"Come on!," he hissed, flicking his tail in the direction that he had come. "We need to get out of here, and fast. You shouldn't be here."

Giving a tense nod, Lightningstrike leapt up and raced after him, making sure not to make any noise. She let out a huge breath as Firestar began to slow returning to trees full of starshine and life. "What was that?" she asked cautiously, glancing over her shoulder to make sure that nothing had followed her.

Firestar ignored her and padded to a pool, murky and overgrown with mosses. "What did you hear?" he asked softly, gazing into the pool.

Shivering slightly, the she-cat shook her head. "I-I'm not quite sure," she replied. "There were cats that almost seemed like StarClan, except they seemed to be made of the shadows and darkness."

The leader looked up, green eyes searching for an answer. "You heard them say something you didn't understand," he stated, fur pricking as a gust of wind swept across grove.

Dipping her head, Lightningstrike stammered, "They said that somebody has started to attempt something that they've been waiting for. Another cat thought it was foolish, seeing as though they had already been victorious once. He also said the new cats wouldn't have the proper training, and that they would be defeated easily." When she had finished speaking, fear swept through her, making her catch her breath. "Firestar, who were they?"

Looking at the pool, Firestar did not reply, instead letting out a low, worried yowl. In response, a dark-grey she-cat came dashing from the undergrowth, slightly hindered by one of her hind legs. Coming to a stop, she gave a friendly nod to Lightningstrike before turning her blue eyes to Firestar, who murmured in her ear. The she-cat's eyes grew dark and misty at his words, and she instantly turned to the pool. A moment later, she screeched and began frantically backing away in shock.

"I'm afraid I need you to leave Lightningstrike. This is a matter I need to discuss with Hollyleaf, and the rest of StarClan," Firestar mewed gravely, glancing at the terrified grey she-cat, who was fighting for breath.

Ducking her head quickly, Lightningstrike dashed away, curling up under a tree. _Why can't I know what's going on? _she wondered, drifting into sleep. Waking up in her own nest, she heard unfamiliar mews in the hollow, and dashed out to see who had come.

Blinking against the sun, the she-cat saw Hollyleaf's fur on edge as she talked to four toms. The first, a ginger tom with a white tail tip, spoke urgently.

"We know what happened in the past," he said respectfully. "We want to help you."

One of his companions, a blue-eyed grey and black tom, added, "You received this message last night, did you not? Allow us to help, please."

Padding over, Lightningstrike hissed, "What do you want to help with?"

The tortoiseshell tom of the group replied, "You can't know yet, until your mentor thinks you are ready."

Before Lightningstrike could answer, Hollyleaf swept her tail across the younger cat's mouth, glancing at the toms. "Exactly who are you anyway? I have no reason to trust you unless I know you."

"Forgive us," a white-striped silver tom said. "I am Willow, and these are my brothers Rose, Lily, and Fern," pointing at the ginger cat, grey cat, and tortoiseshell cat respectively. "You should trust us because we came to you with our knowledge, and want to help you keep the Clans in the forest for many moons to come, instead of letting darkness rule."


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hollyleaf spoke carefully, glancing at Lightningstrike to keep her silent. "How exactly do you know of this?" she asked, looking each tom in the eyes. "Surely you cannot expect me to trust you if you don't tell me who gave you your information, or how you came by it. What you're telling me of is very serious, and must be dealt with very carefully if it is true."

Rose dipped his head to the elderly she-cat, flicking an ear at his brothers. "I have always been able to see what others could not," he explained, casting a swift glance at the ginger she-cat that was still listening to the conversation. "You can call them prophecies if you like, or omens."

"How do you receive them?" Lightningstrike asked cautiously, stepping forward to stand by Hollyleaf.

"Through dreams, or in visions. It isn't always clear what they mean though, so I normally have to put a great deal of faith in my reading abilities," he replied.

"Rose has kept us safe from floods before," Willow added. "He knows how to read these signs well."

"Very well, I suppose we should talk later. You all must be hungry," Hollyleaf mewed. "I give you permission to hunt on these grounds until sun-high, then you will come back here so that we can talk about what you have seen."

Lily quietly replied, "Thank you, Hollyleaf," and left with his brothers.

Lightningstrike then turned to the black she-cat, who looked relieved at the toms' departure. "Hollyleaf, I had a really weird dream last night," she started reluctantly. "I think you need to know about it, considering Firestar said he was going to tell you."

Hollyleaf sighed, ruffling her whiskers. "Firestar did summon me, and I was going to ask you about that. Let's go to my den to talk." As more cats began coming out of their nests, Hollyleaf called, "No hunting yet. I'll explain in a few moments after I finish talking to Lightningstrike." Climbing the rocks, she motioned for Lightningstrike to enter the den. Pushing aside the tendrils, the ginger she-cat was surprised to see how spacious it was inside the den, with a nest all the way in the back.

As Hollyleaf made herself comfortable, Lightningstrike began. "Last night I dreamed of a forest that had almost no life to it. It was dark and cold."

"That was the Place of No Stars, the Dark Forest. They are the ones that rid the forest of the Clans many moons ago. Please, continue," Hollyleaf urged, seeing the shock on the younger cat's face.

"I came across cats, who were talking about something. One tom said that someone was trying to attempt something, and that they had a good mentor, one that killed a cat of her own Clan." At her last words, she saw Hollyleaf stiffen, so she quickly continued, "Another tom said that it was pointless for them to try. Hollyleaf, are they referring to us?"

Blinking, Hollyleaf stood up and flicked her tail slowly. "Did you hear any names? Do you remember what they looked like?" she murmured, turning her head away from Lightningstrike.

Gulping, the younger she-cat strained to remember. "I think the name of one of the cats was Brokenstar. It was said by a scarred dark brown tabby tom with a deep, healed-over nick in his ear."

"Any others?" Hollyleaf asked, turning back to face her.

"The second cat," Lightningstrike said, "was a lithe, light brown tabby tom."

"No…," Hollyleaf breathed. "Surely a leader wouldn't have joined them." When Lightningstrike glanced at her, she shook her head. "You are right, Lightningstrike, they were talking about us. After I talk to our new visitors, I will tell the others and decide what to do based on their reaction." With that, she walked out to where the others were waiting.

Lightningstrike followed, quickly bounding down the rock fall and taking a seat next to Streamfrost. "Did I miss anything?" she whispered.

Before he could reply, Fireblaze's voice rose from the assembled cats. "Why exactly can't we hunt, Hollyleaf? We're all hungry, you know."

"I am your mentor, and you will not question me," the older she-cat stated, shooting a glare colder than ice at the orange she-cat. "There are four cats on our territory hunting because I have given them permission to hunt. If you mouse brains attack them, then you will not eat today. I wanted to make that clear before you headed out."

"Actually, you don't need to do that, Hollyleaf," came Fern's voice from the thorn tunnel. "We've finished eating, and even brought you some trespassers while we were out." As he spoke, Lily and Willow unceremoniously dragged into the clearing Blue and Hawk.

"What are you two doing here?" she questioned, voice carefully neutral.

It was Hawk that spoke first, dipping his head apologetically toward Hollyleaf. "Blue and I behaved in a ridiculous manner yesterday. If your invitation is still open, we would like to join your Clan."

Blue looked up, an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "Yes, please allow us to enter your Clan. I believe there is much still to be learned, and here is the best place to do my learning."

When no one voiced any objections, Hollyleaf nodded. "Very well, you may both enter our Clan. Blue, you will be known as Bluefire. Hawk, you will be know as Hawkleap." Raising her voice to the rest of the Clan, she added, "Everyone may go and hunt. I must talk to Rose and his brothers alone."

Lightningstrike watched the two newest Clan members with interest, then almost gasped when she saw Rose's fur prick when Bluefire walked by him. _Does he know something about Bluefire that we don't_? she wondered as she padded out alongside Darkheart and Sparkstorm to hunt.


End file.
